GenderBender:OneShots
by Yk2895
Summary: ¿Se han imaginado como seria Sakura de hombre? o mejor aún, Sasuke siendo mujer. Conjunto de OneShots dónde Sasuke y Sakura se ponen en los zapatos del otro. -FemSasuke,MaleSakura... Algo de Yaoi y/o Yuri. Rated de T -M


**LEER-LEER-LEER-LEEER**

¿Deberia continuar con esta idea?.

Seran OneShots, donde Sasuke, Sakura o ambos cambian de genero sexual variando de T a M.

Pueden proponer o pedir alguno y yo lo escribire para ustedes.

No olviden pasarse por **SStime:OneShots. **Se que les gustará.

* * *

**Advertencia**: algo de Yuri. Lime, FemSasuke.

**Rated: M**

**Published: A**bril 7/14 **Edited: A**gosto 21/14

**Sasuki.**

_Momentos como estos son los que me llenan de amor por Naruto._

Su estúpida obsesión de competir con Sasuke en todo lo llevó a la última gran estrategia del ninja #1 cabeza hueca de la aldea de la hoja... obligar al pelinegro a crear su versión del ¡SexyNoJutsu!. Y justo en su pelea, no me pregunten como, un poco del chacra del zorro causó que el jutsu _—_por un tiempo indefinido_—_ no se pudiera cancelar por parte de ninguno de los dos estúpidos que tengo por compañeros de equipo.

Lo que nos trae a saber porque esta linda chica de largo cabello negro y un muy sexy cuerpo se encuentra en mi habitación… La bella "Sasuki" necesita ropa femenina, aparte de la nueva lencería que le buscaremos apenas esté decente para salir.

_"Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo será presa de su cuerpo femenino."_

He notado como Sasuke-kun no es tan seguro de sí mismo en esta... versión femenina suya; varias veces se ha sonrojado mientras le muestro como ponerse las prendas que desconoce, también cuando rozo un poco sus senos _—_que son algo sexys…_—_ lo que lleva a mi maliciosa mente el idear un plan para vengarme un poco del viejo Sasuke-kun, ese mismo que fue tan malvado y cruel conmigo.

-¿_Necesitas ayuda Sasuke-kun?_\- le murmuro mientras me posiciono tras de él. . . bueno ella, y le acaricio suavemente sus costados hasta posicionar mis manos en sus pechos. Deleitándome al verle morder su labio. _-No conoces lo sensitivo que eres en esta forma ¿no es así? Por qué mejor no te enseño como satisfacerte mientras estás en este cuerpo?-_

_Nip_

Muerdo y succiono el lóbulo de su oreja, respiro en su oído causando que su piel se erice. Quito el brassier de mi camino y le acaricia suavemente los pezones, estirándolos, apretándolos, acariciándolos con la palma de mi mano mientras dejo un camino besos mojados por todo su cuello. Todo mientras ambas se observan en el gran espejo, hago que "Sasuki" gire hacia mí y continúo repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo, por su cuello y su pecho hasta introducir su pezón en mi boca, arrancándole un gemido de placer. Sujeto su trasero y la aprisiono contra mi cuerpo mientras la guío a la cama.

_-Sakura detente._\- dice Sasuke con una chillona voz, pero no voy a desperdiciar tan buena oportunidad y con algo de mi fuerza bruta logro inmovilizar mi "víctima".

-S_hh Sasuke-kun te va a gustar._\- digo con una risita tonta contra su suave piel.

Y la besé.

Le besé como soñé hacerlo desde que era una niña romántica y estúpida de 12 años, la besé como imaginé hacerlo desde que empecé a tener sueños eróticos, le besé como desee hacerlo cuando lo vi aparecer en la guerra.

...le besé con todo el amor que siempre le he tenido.

Separé las piernas de la pelinegra con las mías y comencé un suave movimiento para estimular la entrepierna de la linda pelinegra mientras me despojo de mi ropa.

* * *

Sasuke solo suelta gemidos (que parecen quejidos) y sus bragas se mojan aún más al sentir algo delicioso en sus senos; los senos de Sakura; una escena que hace arder su interior e inconscientemente su pierna derecha _—_que se encuentra atrapada entre las de la pelirosa _—_ comienza a imitar los movimientos que actualmente le causan placer. Su cuerpo se estremece cuando la pelirosa suelta un erótico gemido, más no puede disfrutar mucho de tan maravilloso sonido cuando la misma pelirosa escabulle su mano entre sus piernas, dentro de sus bragas y como si de una pluma se tratase, agracia suavemente sus labios vaginales, esparciendo suavemente ese líquido (desconocido para Sasuke) y tocando levemente su clítoris, logrando que un delicioso escalofrió recorra a Sasuke quién se siente desfallecer cuando aquel camino de besos continua por el valle de sus pechos, su vientre y finalmente el lugar donde _—_no quiere admitirlo_—_ más lo desea. Sus bragas son retiradas y un musculo algo húmedo toma su lugar...

Ojos oscuros se abren desmesuradamente.

¡La pelirosa estaba haciéndole el amor a su vagina! ¡Con su lengua!

Sasuke sintió su rostro caliente al ver aquella lujuriosa escena; se retorcía de placer mientras unos lascivos ojos verdes lo seducían con la mirada.

.

.

.

_"¡Sakura le estaba besando allí abajo!"_

* * *

**Editado :D**

Seguiré con los demás OneShots y ya si ustedes lo piden haré el Lemmon completo de este primer cápitulo.

.

.

.

**ReviewReviewReview**


End file.
